It Happens Every Time
by Eleri Undomiel
Summary: A songfic to the song "It Happens Every Time" By Dream Street. It was just so adorable, I couldn't NOT do a BellaXEdward! Enjoy.


**Hello again, fellow Edwardians:) Please, read and review. This is only my second Twilight fanfic. I have one other story, _Undeserving_, and a poem, _Self Contempt_. Feel free to check them out!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing other than this story idea...and this cool pen! It writes in purple! _It Happens Every Time_ belongs to Dream Street, and Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. **

* * *

It felt so good to hold Bella in my arms. It made me burn to watch her stumble about 'dancing' with Jacob Black.

_Can you hear the music playing?_

_Can you feel the rhythm swaying?_

_This is the sound of dreams come true_

_And I can promise you that_

_You are the one and only_

_And I'm the lost and lonely_

I couldn't believe this fragile creature was mine. And that she wasn't frightened off by my animosity.

_We are the perfect dream come true_

_And I can promise you that_

_I hear a silly love song in my heart_

Bella's hands slid down from my neck to grip my suit collar. Looking down at her sweet face, I could see what she wanted. I leaned closer to her waiting mouth, and pressed my lips gently to her own. A chuckle escaped my mouth into hers as I heard her heart speed up. I could listen to that sound forever.

_It happens every time when I see you_

_It happens every time when I think of you_

_It happens every time_

_Oh it's magic when we meet_

_Baby down on Dream Street_

I hugged her closer, then slid my feet from underneath hers. She flashed a panicked glance up at me. I smiled reassuringly. With my one hand still on her waist, I lifted her so she was just barely touching the floor. I raised my other arm, holding her hand firmly, and twirled her. Then, I pulled her close once more; I couldn't stand being that far from her for long.

_Let me take you by the hand and_

_Walk you down the Milky Way 'cause_

_You make me feel I'm so alive_

_Though I promise baby I_

_Hear a silly love song in my heart_

Her exuberant expression made my chest swell with pleasure. I leaned closer to her ear and whispered, "Would I ever let you fall?"

She trailed her nose along my jaw before replying. "You haven't yet."

_It happens every time when I see you_

_It happens every time when I think of you_

_It happens every time_

_Oh it's magic when we meet_

_Baby down on Dream Street_

I picked her up by the waist and spun around, setting her down lightly on my feet again. Her musical laugh filled my mind. Though she thought of herself as plain, I saw her as the most beautiful thing to walk this planet.

_It happens every time, baby_

_It happens every time_

_Oh it's magic when we meet_

_Down on Dream Street_

Her head lifted from my chest for an instant. "Edward?"

The sound of my name on her lips sent a thrill through me. "Yes, Bella?"

"Regardless of my lack of balance and charisma," She made a face she meant to be disgusted, but I saw as adorable. "I'm glad you took me. Sharing this with you-" she broke off in a sigh and pressed her face into my chest.

_When I close my eyes_

_There are angels all around_

_Singing a love song_

_You know it happens every time_

_When I think of you_

_Oh it happens every time_

I gripped her waist in both hands and pushed her far enough away I could see her clearly.

"Bella, there is no one else I would've considered going with. You make this night absolutely perfect."

_It happens every time when I see you_

_It happens every time when I think of you_

_It happens every time_

_Oh it's magic when we meet_

_Baby down on Dream Street_

_It happens every time_

_It happens every time_

_Oh it's magic when we meet_

_Down on Dream Street _

I could hear Alice's chuckle in my head. _I told you so._

I whispered under my breath, quietly enough that Bella couldn't hear. "Whoever said I was betting against you?"

_You._ Another laugh. _And now you know. I'm so happy you finally found someone, Edward._

I kissed Bella suddenly, startling her heart into frenzied palpitations. "So am I,"


End file.
